RenaEmperor
by KumoFuzei
Summary: A short fanfiction about Ken and Renamon, enjoy if you are over 18. Ken is thinking about love and Renamon arrives just in time to help Ken get over his thinking and be practical.


**18+**

**Triggers: Implied rape, Yaoi.**

* * *

><p>"Renamon…" he muttered softly, his eyes closed as he thought of the furry creature.<br>"Ken, are you still up?" It was his mother.

"Going to sleep now, mum!" He was lying, of course, but it was only a small lie. He finished off the can of coke on his dresser, thinking of the fox Digimon as he looked in the mirror. His dishevelled black hair wasn't attractive, even in this light.

His phone buzzed, interrupting his vain thoughts. He sighed and picked it up. A text from Rika? At this time? Tapping open tentatively he whispered as he read the text. "So when do you wanna meet up? I hope you're as good off the field as you are on. Rika, kiss kiss." He looked again. She had definitely put two kisses. Something must be up with her.

If Renamon wouldn't accept his advances he would have to settle for Rika. It sucked, but he did always wonder if Digimon could procreate. After all, did they even have the biological organs to do so? It was a lucky dip too, since Digimon were supposed to be gender neutral. However, he could tell Renamon was a woman by the way she carried herself. Elegance and poise with a touch of ferocious power; it was everything he wanted in a woman.

Lying down, he rested his head. Surely, they had a back passage, but was there a front entrance? Out of scientific curiosity he would have check sometime. Perhaps he could ask Wormon? Or was that too weird a question for his own partner? Maybe one of the other Digimon, like Gatomon? Reaching for the tissue box, he noticed it was empty. They weren't as absorbent as the advertisement had claimed. He was going to have to follow up on that with a strongly worded email. Rolling over, he looked out the window, breathing softly as he watched the tree move about in the wind outside. It was hard to see in the dark, but the faint moonlight illuminated the branches just enough to be seen.

Closing his eyes after a minute or two, he breathed out. "See you soon, Renamon."

"How about now, big boy?" a voice whispered in his ear. It sounded almost husky, like a woman who had smoked for a lot of years.

Ken rolled over in shock and was astounded to see the yellow humanoid fox Digimon in his bed, smiling flirtatiously. "Renamon?" he hissed quietly, he was aware that Rika was probably nearby for a prank.

Renamon placed her long finger on his lips. "We're alone, and I _know_ you want me. So, let's do it, big boy." Her voice lingered on the last two words but it seemed different to normal; it was more masculine.

"Renamon, you realise I'm male, right?"

She nodded. "I don't mind, as long as you want to have fun – that is."

She was already in his bed, what harm could it do? He leaned to kiss her, moving his hand up to touch her cheek. Slipping his hand down her neck, he felt a strange lump. Perhaps it was just a quirk of her species? Tracing his fingers down further, he felt for breasts but there weren't any. He surmised that Digimon must not have those appendages. The soft touch of Renamon's furry paw ignited his senses as it moved over his own body. Pulling away from her and watching the saliva trail drip onto the pillow, he smiled. "One second." Turning over, he grabbed his phone and typed in a quick tweet. It was important to be connected at all times, after all.

Turning back over, he grinned. "Where were we?"

Renamon giggled and then lunged, kissing him aggressively. She pushed him onto his back and began to work her way down his body, kissing softly past his navel. As she set to work, he reached down to assist her too but he felt something hard. It felt almost like a metal pole.

"Renamon, did you bring a weapon with you?"  
>Looking up, she smiled. "Just one."<p>

Ken laughed. "Chuck it away then."

"Not _just_ yet." She winked and then continued to work.

Ken felt his head lift up into the clouds and then suddenly it stopped and he felt Renamon move behind him. "Wait what?" he managed to muster before intense pain filled his body. A furry white paw clamped over his mouth as he screamed for help.

| - \ - / - |

A few hours later Renamon stumbled home, carrying his boxers and a grin. Ken would never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>It is a bit of a silly joke and I hope you laughed at least a little.<strong>


End file.
